Outcast?
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Arthur was the outcast, Alfred was the new boy, They eventually get together even though they couldn't be more diffrent! USUK K for France XD OneShot


''I guess it would be…''

Arthur watched as the jock in front of him howled with laughter.

''…Funny for you…''

Arthur hung his head and walked away quickly with his fists clenched so that his knuckles went a bright white.

''…Wouldn't it? Alfred F. Jones…''

Arthur was the outcast.

Nobody liked him.

He was known to be horrible towards others, And most of the time towards himself as well.

But nobody cared about his side of things, To them he was like the monster that hid in their closet.

If you ignore it…

It will eventually disappear…

He'd lived this way for years, No friend, No lover, No emotion for or from anyone…

Arthur had learned to deal with it and he had become quite accustomed to it.

But some idiot just had to come along and ruin that for him.

Alfred F. Jones was new to the school and it didn't take Arthur long to realize he'd be nothing but trouble…

Infact it had only taken the period of time that Alfred had walked in the room, I mean come on he was the image of the classic and stereotypical ''Jock'' or ''Popular'' boy…

And of course that meant he was perfect in everyway…

Arthur didn't even need to look up any longer to know what was going on, The girls were all squealing and falling about themselves whilst the boys were nodding in approval betting their idiotic friends that he was going to be captain of the football team at one point.

As for Alfred…

Arthur didn't care much about him, He imagined he was just another classic idiot, Sent here from planet perfect to break him into dust, Make him feel worthless, Then forget about him…

So Arthur remained silent. As he always did…

Arthur decided to look up, The teacher might send him to the school councillor again, Just incase there was something wrong at home, Or at least that's what they say, Everybody knows that they only want to ruin your life by twisting what you say into wicked tales of child abuse and in the process making your life ten times worse than it was only depressing you more…

Arthur didn't want that, He preferred people to stay out of his business, He could handle his problems himself, Those idiots pretending that they know how you feel, Everybody knows that they don't all they want is the money they earn at the end of the week, They don't care if you kill yourself, Arthur knew that, He knew that the only person he could trust was himself. That's the way it was going to stay. Even if it killed him in the process…

By this time Alfred had sat next to Arthur happily and the room hushed to a deadly silence, Arthur darted his emerald eyes to match Alfred's sapphire ones, He then sneered with a lot of hate and disgust, ''I wouldn't sit here if I were you…''. Alfred furrowed his brows scanning the classroom of gawking faces whom were all staring back. ''I get it…'', Alfred spoke quietly, Alfred gazed back down at Arthur who was holding a pencil in his right hand so tight it looked as if he was about to snap it with his mind, Alfred took a pencil and workbook out of his bag and placing them on the desk, Clearly giving signals to both Arthur and everyone else that he had no intention on moving…

Arthur shook his head, ''You have no idea what you've just done…'', Arthur whispered as he cast his stare to the window beside him.

After class Arthur walked alone to lunch where he would eat alone under a tree completely alone. Like he always did. However Alfred was fully intent on another idea. Alfred approached Arthur and smiled, ''Can I join you?'', Arthur shook his head no thanks..''. Alfred laughed, ''Come on, No one eats alone?''

''I guess it would be…''

Arthur watched as the jock in front of him howled with laughter.

''…Funny for you…''

Arthur hung his head and walked away quickly with his fists clenched so that his knuckles went a bright white.

''…Wouldn't it? Alfred F. Jones…''

''Hey! Wait up!''

Alfred yelled as he ran after the blond teen who was running away from him, Arthur wasn't going to wait up, Not now, Not ever. Arthur eventually managed to get to the tree he always sat at and crouched behind it, ''Damn idiot… What's his damn problem?'',

''My problem is you won't let me talk to you…''

The familiar voice chirped, Arthur jumped three feet in the air, ''How the… You… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!'', Alfred looked around, ''I want to talk, Calm down will 'ya?'', Arthur held his tongue as he looked away, ''Make it quick…'', Alfred bounced up and down rather childishly for a 16 year old boy, Obviously happy about getting his way, ''OK, OK, OK ,OK! So you seem to be alone most of the time who are you batman?''.

Arthur looked at the boy in confusion seriously wondering if he was just imagining what he's just heard, ''Wait… Did you just ask if I was batman?'', Alfred nodded eagerly, Arthur sighed as he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes, ''Sorry but no…'', Alfred seemed to be thinking extremely hard before blurting out the next preposterous idea, ''Iron man?''. Arthur rubbed his face with his hands, ''Seriously? Do I look like Iron man to you?''.

Alfred began rubbing Arthur's face roughly, distorting it into many different hilarious images, ''Well if you hold it like this then close one eye… Then squint REALLY hard with the other, You do look a lot like Iron Man!'', Arthur swatted away Alfred's hands and Alfred jumped back, Arthur crossed his arms, ''I do not look like Iron man!'', Alfred pouted his like and spoke in a childish voice, ''Aww is someone in denial?''

''I AM NOT IN DENIAL!''

Arthur screeched at the top of his lungs leaving a very frightened American in the fetal position, Alfred eventually loosened up and began laughing, ''You still haven't really cleared things up for me… Are you like the king around here, Is that why people don't sit next to you? Are you like the holy lord or something? Did I anger you? Are you going to kill me?'', Alfred spoke getting more frightened with every word, Arthur rolled his eyes, ''Damn I wish! No I am not king around here, Nobody likes me, I'm an outcast. No that's not the reason people sit next to me, The reason people don't sit next to me is because if they do they will be treated the same as me, No I am not a holy lord, No you didn't anger me and believe me I am so close to killing you…''.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, Alfred was taking in what had been said, He nodded slowly and stood up smiling, Arthur gazed at him puzzled, Alfred smiled softly in return, ''Things will get better I promise you…'' Alfred walked away slowly and Arthur gazed at the floor,

''Oh and Arthur?''

Alfred had obviously returned not yet done with the conversation, Arthur gazed up,

''You don't really look like Iron man… In fact you look…''

Arthur tilted his head,

''… Perfect the way you are…''

Alfred smiled and walked away and Arthur sat in confusion, He smiled softly,

''Thank you Alfred, You really don't know what that means to me…''

Things weren't great for long, They never were really…

''Hey eyebrows!''

Francis jeered as Arthur rushed past hoping Francis wouldn't follow him. But he did…

''Where are you going in such a rush?''

Arthur clenched both his teeth and fists, ''As far away from you as bloody possible!''

Francis sneered pushing Arthur to a wall, ''Oh come on now, we could always have… A little fun…'',

Francis spoke as he ran a hand up Arthur's leg, Arthur quickly retaliated and pushed Francis away, ''Don't even think about it Frog!'', Arthur began to ran and Francis gave up. Arthur was running so quickly he didn't bother look in front of him, He ran straight into Alfred F. Jones.

''Oh Alfred! I'm sorry!''

Alfred shook his head and helped Arthur up, ''It's fine, Why were you running?'', Arthur hesitated, ''Francis, The pervert…'', Alfred nodded slowly, ''Hey Arthur, This may seem really sudden but do you want to go to the cinema sometime?'', Arthur looked up at Alfred, ''I'd love to, But why did you ask now?'', Alfred smiled, ''Just incase I was bet to it…'', Arthur nodded as Alfred walked away, Arthur smiled again softly,

''No more trips to the school councillor, Arthur…''


End file.
